Promises Made
by moonlight53
Summary: Origin of my other Fanfic "Say You'll Stay", shows how brooke and Isaac became friends and the promises they made to each other as children. promises they plan to keep in the future.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (because if I did I would not ship ALISAAC), ALSO THIS IS THE ORIGIN OF Isaac AND Brooke's FRIENDSHIP, FROM MY OTHER FANFIC "Say You'll Stay", SO GO CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT THE OTHER STORY.**

**INTRODUCTION: AN INNOCENT ENCOUNTER**

Butterflies flew from flower to flower, collecting the nectar, in the park of Beacon Hills it was filled the laughter of children that roamed throughout the park. But there was one girl who was different from the rest, for she was not playing but rather observing, wishing that someone would ask her to be their friend. She felt a bit out of place, considering that she had just moved here recently during the beginning of summer. Since she didn't know anyone here she felt that the park was a good place to make friends, but as she stared off she noticed everyone already had their group of friends.

That young girl was Brooke, she was a young girl of eight years, and the new inhabitant of Beacon Hills, she had light brown hair that seemed to glow golden in the sun's rays and eyes the color of melted chocolate. She saw that people were playing tag and other sorts of games, but so far no one had asked her to play, she couldn't ask them to play, since she was a bit shy.

But as she looked off to see people play, she saw that there in the distance was another person like her, alone. She saw a boy around her age, with dark blonde curls and a loose sweater, who was picking up his ball and played with another boy that was older than them, most likely his brother or cousin, but by the way that he was looking at the other kids, he wanted to play with them too.

He turned to face her and the moment that their eyes met, she looked away in embarrassment. Through the corner of her eyes, she looked over to the mysterious boy and saw that he kept staring at her, but with a curious look on his face.

She saw the older boy smile at the smaller boy and began pushing him, shoving him in her direction. The small boy protested and tried his hardest to not budge, but soon enough he made his way over to Brooke.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" he said a bit shyly.

Brooke looked up and was lost in his azure eyes that reminded her of sapphires, and nodded, "Yea I just moved in a few days ago, my names Brooke Edwards", she said with a smile.

"Isaac Lahey, and yea I know who you are, your brother is friends with mine", he said with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey do you want to play with me and my brother Camden?" he said with his cheeks becoming even pinker.

Finally, someone had asked her to play, this is what she wanted, and so she began to play the boy she had just met.

And just like that these two became close friends, and Brooke just never would have imagined such a thing would happen.

* * *

Everyday both Brooke and Isaac would meet in the park and would play to their hearts content.

"Higher Isaac" Brooke laughed as Isaac pushed her on the swing filling her with glee.

"Okay Brooke," Isaac pushed her a bit harder and was rewarded with hearing her laughter that was brighter than Christmas bells.

Isaac was genuinely happy, being the son of the man who dug graves for a living; there weren't too many kids that wanted to play with him, because of that reason. But at times he felt that being the son of a grave digger wasn't the problem, since his brother was actually quite popular, but then again he was an amazing swimmer.

Isaac considered himself an outcast, but now that he had Brooke he didn't seem to care, because having her as a friend made up for that, since she was all he needed in his opinion.

She continued laughing as Isaac pushed her and he too began laughing at seeing her happy, he finally felt normal for a change, he finally felt like he was more than just the gravedigger's son. And he felt happy about it.

Brooke's parents were sitting at the bench watching their daughter play with her new friend; to them they could see their daughter being friends with this boy for a long time. They were thrilled that both their children had close friends, Brooke with Isaac and Eric with Camden.

Brooke's mom smiled as she saw her daughter take Isaac's hand and drag him away from the swings and to the grass, where they began playing a small game of tag mixed with hide and seek.

Brooke began walking over to her parents, but her mom saw that Isaac started running towards something that he saw in the distance.

"Mom, can I have some water?" she asked and her mom gladly gave her a water bottle. She began to take a sip of water and then Isaac had come back.

He approached her slowly and then tapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention.

Isaac with his hands behind his back, "I've got something for you Brooke."

"What'd you get me Isaac?" with excitement in her voice.

Blushing, he held a flower in front of her, "I got you this daisy."

She happily took the flower and gave him a hug, making his cheeks redden at the contact, while ignoring the small giggle of Brooke's mom.

She placed the small white daisy in her light brown wavy hair and looked over to Isaac with a bright smile on her face, which made him smile in return.

"So how do I look?" she asked bringing her face a bit closer to his so he could see it clearer.

He looked away with a blush on his cheeks and began to stutter but came out with, "You look pretty Brooke."

"Aw isn't that sweet, little Isaac's is blushing" said Adeline, Brooke's mom, as she squealed in delight.

"Oh stop that Adie, you're making my son embarrassed, no wonder he's shy around girls," Johanna giggled.

Johanna, Isaac's mom, had stopped by to pick up her son since it would soon be time for dinner in her household.

"Oh please, he seems perfectly fine with Brooke, don't you Isaac," the young boy backed away a bit in embarrassment bringing a smile to Brooke's face.

"Yea, she's my best friend", he said with as proudly as he could as he stood next to his best friend, but he still couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, which made all three parents smile at seeing how much this boy cared for the young girl.

"Isaac sweetie, it's time to go dinner's almost ready and Camden will be home soon and so will your father", Johanna said as she called her son over.

"Aww, mom, can I please have a few more minutes?" He said as he begged, not wanting to be separated from Brooke.

"Fine, but only five minutes and nothing more", she said as she took a seat with Brooke's parents.

He instantly brightened up and quickly grabbed Brooke's hand, making her blush a bit, and ran off to the grass to play with her for a little while more.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" he said as they were a bit far from their parents.

"Sure Isaac, you know that you can ask me anything", she said with a smile on her face.

"Do you think we'll always be best friends?" He asked as if it was the most important question in the world, but to him it felt like it was.

"Yea, of course we will, don't you?" she said with disbelief, since she couldn't imagine not having Isaac as her best friend.

"Yea, but if you promise, I think I will believe it more", he said looking right into her brown colored eyes. She looked into his sapphire eyes and saw that he was being serious about this. And was a saddened that Isaac felt that one day she would stop talking to him, but she knew that she wouldn't do that to him.

"Fine then, I promise", she said with a smile.

"You promise what", he said with a joking tone.

"I promise that I will always be your best friend, always and forever, that I'll always be the person you can count on" she said as she took his hand and wrapped her pinky around his.

"You promise that you will never leave me?" he said as he gripped her pinky tighter.

"I pinky promise, if you do too", she said innocently.

"I pinky promise too" he said with a smile.

"Lock it", she insisted.

Then both kisses their hands in the same time, promising that they would never leave each other's side and be there whenever they needed each other.

"I won't ever leave you Isaac" she said with a smile.

But little did they know that this was one promise that might be difficult to keep. Or will they try to keep it or break it?

* * *

**WELL HELLO THERE. SO THIS IS HOW Brooke AND Isaac BECAME FRIENDS. REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT AND ARE WILLING TO CHECK OUT THE FANFIC, REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK. **

**BTW THE FANFIC TAKES PLACE A BIT BEFORE SEASON 2.**

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**BYE!**


End file.
